Las cenizas
by tennyo destiny
Summary: [AU] (Oneshot) Se susurra ante la gente, que todo estará bien y momentáneamente Souichi observó aquellos ojos verdes que tanto lo habían cautivado. Él pensaba que incluso las vidas futuras, no tienen una realidad definitiva, ante las cenizas nucleares.


**¿Como salió esto?, me acorde que el otro día había visto un documental de forma general del accidente nuclear de Chernóbil, y pensé escribir un poco del tema XD. No pensaba hacerlo un poco dramático, pero a veces los personajes cuando los escribes, estos terminan por guiarse solos. Y desde luego, les digo que me encanta Morinaga y Sempai.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece la serie de Hinako Takanaga, yo solo la uso para fines de entrenemiento personal.**

* * *

><p><strong>- <em>¿Deberíamos estar muertos todos?, en realidad, ni yo mismo lo sabía. Las miradas vagaran en las sombras, empujándose a sí mismas hacia la frondosa oscuridad. Nadie puede expiar ni rectificar, los errores y la miseria de la espinosa amargura de la ciudad abandonada. ¿Es sólo un miedo a la radiación?, ¿o acaso un miedo a la guerra?, porque el tiempo ha venido a cobrar la verdad orquestada por aquellos razonamientos elementales que cayeron en los menguantes ríos envenenados -<em>**

El sonido de mis botines desgastados daban contra el suelo cubierto de pastizales a un lado de la carretera que estaba cubierta por una fina capa de ceniza mezclada con la nieve, y yo los hacia resonar en un extraño repiqueteo, percibiéndose en todos los rincones de la vereda, para simplemente encaminarme hacia la salida que me llevaría al inicio del bosque. La nieve seguía cayendo desde el cielo, en un suave vaivén, con los pequeños copos que tenían un pálido destello sobre recuerdos que pareciesen escondidos.

Y es que lo más irónico, es que uno debe darse cuenta de que en ciertas situaciones, no se puede hacer nada. No puedes llegar de un modo u otro, y pensar, vamos a salvarnos todos, porque es una irrevocable mentira. En un santiamén colocó mis heladas manos sobre mi pecho, que está cubierto por un sucio abrigo de lana y puedo sentir los agolpados latidos de mi corazón, como si fuera un caballo que se trepidaba en una veloz carrera. Mis orbes miel trataban de distinguir el camino recto que estaba siguiendo, pero el sol ya se estaba ocultando entre las colinas, sumando el hecho de que las partículas radioactivas bailoteaban en el ambiente, impidiendo mi rango de visión bajo mis anteojos. Además de que las efímeras ráfagas del viento, conseguían que se revoloteara mi cabello rubio cenizo detrás de mí, como perdiéndose en el abismo. Todo era un escenario oscuro casi como la noche, nos estábamos hundiendo en un abrumador silencio, con esa inquietante calma que abordaba el ambiente en un aire tremendamente pesado.

Podía sentir el intenso miedo por todo este desastre, que ineludiblemente terminaba por recorrer todo mi cuerpo en pulsaciones eléctricas que circulaban por toda mi columna vertebral, en pasmos de energía que decretaban calambres en mis músculos adoloridos. Es innegable, que el miedo me está congelando, con la adyacente de que la desesperación, está corriendo aceleradamente por mis venas. El frío de la temporada, comenzaba a calar hasta en los huesos y yo llegué a temer cada paso que daba, con las inhalaciones polvorientas que secaban mi garganta, cada ramalazo del viento que azotaban mis ojos y mi piel, provocándome un ardor indescriptible, y cada fracción de segundo en este horrible lugar que antes fue mi hogar.

Deseaba tener alas como los pájaros para poder escapar de ahí, pero de nada serviría, la ola de expansión había alcanzado un gran perímetro de contaminación. Hasta una parte del bosque a lo lejos que, se encontraba pigmentado de una coloración rojiza que empezaba a revelarse en la noche por las finísimas olas de radiación. Por lo tanto, ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer, excepto caminar y tal vez, soñar. Traté de no respirar mucho, colocando la bufanda tejida sobre mi rostro, pero en las variadas inhalaciones que daba, el aire estaba almizclado con olor a humo de algún incendio y a algo más, a los familiares químicos mortales.

A medida que avanzaba sobre el paraje de vegetación, llegué a ver algunas construcciones y casas con un aspecto bastante dañado. Las ventanas estaban quebradas, la madera se estaba pudriendo, las barras de metal se estaban oxidando y las plantas, se secaban todavía más. Percibí un estruendo a mis espaldas que me obligó a girar mi cabeza en pocos segundos, prestando atención en como el techo de una tienda se colapsaba hacia abajo, arrasando tablas de madera con el material del hormigón hasta la parte de enfrente, quedando un hueco en el lado izquierdo en la parte alta.

Por la misma impresión, comenzaba a marearme, mi visión estaba por desvanecerse y acabé por sentirme altamente enfermo. Con los altos muros en mis paranoias mentales, que parecían estirarse; se cerraría mi garganta, con la neblina de la oscuridad que intentaba envolverme. Intenté tragarme el resto de dolor de mi garganta con un sabor metálico y sangre, apreciaba como mi torso por dentro estaba siendo removido en dolorosos espasmos que rescindieron por derribarme en el piso.

Frente a mis ojos, las hileras de luces empezaron a bailar una por una, cruzándose con la caída de la nevada por el golpe seco en mi cabeza. Inicié a quejarme del dolor, de cómo mis brazos y piernas me temblaban y por dentro estimaba un sufrimiento de un dolor silenciado, comparándose a una quema de troncos que va perdiéndose poco a poco de sí mismos. Yo me sentía de ese modo. Traté de levantarme como pude, pero no podía ir a ninguna parte en este momento, porque una gran circunferencia a mí alrededor estaba contaminada. Mi rostro se contrajo de nuevo, formándose una línea recta en mis labios cuando concebí como mis pulmones se contraían dificultándome la respiración. Sentía como el musculo se hinchaba y se retraía de forma dolorosa.

Me sentía temeroso como un niño pequeño, pero me forcé a abrir los ojos, y en ese momento, lo vi a él; estaba de pie a un lado de una vieja farola, con su faceta serena, pero sus ojos viéndome me transmitían toda una hilera de emociones. Lo vi acercarse lentamente hasta que se arrodilló a un costado mío y me observó con intensidad. Traté de sonreírle, pero el dolor alrededor de mi abdomen me lo impidió. Las pocas luces que quedaban en la calle, se encontraban fundidas con una luz manchada de tonalidad grisácea, lo cual terminó por empañar aún más si se pudiera a mis anteojos, delimitándose un poco el rango de visión. De igual manera, ahora no podía diferenciar entre mis miedos infantiles y el paraíso de ver a mí amado por última vez; aunque ambos eran un refugio para mí.

Una de mis manos se deslizó con lentitud, hasta llegar a la mano derecha de él, y tomarla tímidamente entre mis delgados dedos. Consideraba que una gran calidez brotaba de la piel tersa de su extremidad y decidí, mirarlo con dulzura. Él se limitó a devolverme la mirada con un brillo aún más inusual, pero se acercó a mi rostro en la parte donde se coronaba mi frente y en esa guarnición de piel, depositó un beso. El tiempo se detuvo en ese similar intervalo, solo que yo esperaba que todo ya terminara al comenzar a hacerse presente, una sensación helada que me circulaba por todo el organismo, una sensación como la muerte misma.

Pero la única prioridad, es estar lo poco que me queda, sintiéndolo a él. Moví mi cabeza hacia ambos lados, tratando de mantener mis ojos abiertos, de despertarme a mí mismo, de poderle darle más sonrisas a él, pero mi espíritu se estaba apagando poco a poco. El dolor crecía dentro de mí debilitándome aún más, pero de algo puedo estar seguro, alguien más tendrá la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, aunque lamentaré mi partida por parte mía. Pero el hervor de nuestro acercamiento, será atesorado en lo más profundo de mi corazón y nadie podrá borrarme eso de mis memorias. Porque aquí y ahora, en otra vida pasada y en el futuro, yo estoy seguro que nuestras almas se van a reencontrar, y cuando ese día llegue, lo estaré esperando, aunque mi enérgico orgullo me impida reconocerlo abiertamente. Lentamente lancé un suspiro entrecortado y traté de darme cuenta, que nunca olvidaré a mi inseparable compañero. No pude impedir que mis ojos se cerraran y mi respiración se hiciera cada vez más calmada hasta perderme en un oscuro firmamento en el más allá. Yo logré vivir la conexión de las almas predestinadas. Al final, lo único que esperaba es que en el futuro, ambos pudiéramos reencontrarnos, bajo las enormes máscaras de vidas forasteras tras los siglos de los siglos, por el inmenso amor que yo le tengo a él, a pesar de nuestras personalidades tan disparejas. He vivido tantas cosas, buenas y malas. También dulces y amargas. Después de todo así es el amor. Todo lo que se vive te hace valorar las cosas realmente importantes. Yo lo sabía. Y frente a mis ojos, estaba mi última recompensa antes de morir, simplemente su nombre tan dulce que nunca olvidaría; Morinaga. Quién sabe, talvez el destino me podría tener preparado muchas cosas para las siguientes vidas.

* * *

><p><em>¿Me merezco un review?<em>


End file.
